


something unforgettable

by babyki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, F/F, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/babyki
Summary: After a long and tiring week spent missing each other, Wonhee and Yeojoo set off on the road trip of a lifetime.





	something unforgettable

The sunset casts a wide array of gorgeous, vibrant colors onto the early evening sky as Yeojoo and Wonhee speed down the long, empty stretches of desert in Wonhee’s mint-green convertible, the hot, dry desert air blowing through Yeojoo’s long hair as she leans back in the passenger seat, her arms crossed behind her head, her neck arched back as she closes her eyes and lets it all flow through her sweet and gentle like a lover’s caress through her entire body, like Wonhee’s sweet, gentle touches that Yeojoo always feels as ghosts, as lingering sparks of light and energy embedded into her skin for days afterwards. 

She sighs and her eyes flicker open once more, her face tilted to the sky, and Yeojoo feels like she’s watching a masterpiece being painted in real time, the colors shifting and blending together into new and beautiful combinations as they drive fast down below, the image changing and evolving by the moment, by the second. 

She’s never seen the sky like this before, has never seen the pale, smoky gray of the city transformed in the glow of sunset, all striking orange and deep, dark purple, all bold, passionate red and lush, rosy pink. She had had no idea that this beauty was here this entire time, just waiting for them to see it, and it’s breathtaking, to say the least. 

Wonhee’s car too, is breathtaking, expensive and ridiculously comfortable, with soft, supple leather seats and an amazing stereo system, all fun and flash and style, but also quiet as a whisper as they zoom down the empty highway well above the speed limit, like they’re making their final getaway, literally driving off into the sunset together at the end of some cheesy movie. 

But really, this is the exact kind of place that’s right for that kind of thing; there’s no one else around anywhere, no cops to stop them and turn them back, nothing and nobody there to get in their way, just sand and cactus and tumbleweed, towering canyons and magnificent cliffsides, a big, beautiful empty desert as far as the eye can see. And it’s perfect, absolutely perfect, a world carved and crafted just for the two of them, and the two of them alone. 

They’ve been driving together like this, her and Wonhee, for several hours now. Well, that’s not entirely accurate. Wonhee has been the only one actually driving, since Yeojoo had never learned, and this may not be the first time that Yeojoo’s taken a ride in Wonhee’s car, but this is the first time that they’ve ever made a trip like _this_. A road trip, a real one, a fantastic adventure into the weekend, a time to get some much-needed rest and relaxation, to have some much-needed _fun_ just the two of them, with nothing to dwell on or to think about except for each other and the road ahead. 

Yeojoo leans back in her seat even further, stretching her arms high in the air above her and letting out a long, exaggerated moan that she lets taper off into a whine towards the end. Wonhee next to her doesn’t say anything, keeps looking ahead at the road, but she smiles ever so slightly when Yeojoo takes a peek, and Yeojoo also notices the faint blush splashed across Wonhee’s pale cheeks, soft and pink like spun sugar. 

Yeojoo thinks that it’s amazing how, even now, even after all of the time that they’ve been together and all of the things that they’ve done, Wonhee is still so bad at hiding how charmed she is by Yeojoo, and Yeojoo loves it more than anything, soaks up the attention, the adoration greedily like the rays of the setting sun beating down hot on her face. 

“It’s beautiful, right?” Wonhee asks, eyes not leaving the road, and Yeojoo makes a noise of agreement, sitting back up straight and resting her arm on the side of the car, her elbow dangling over the edge as she turns to get a better look at the road, dark like black ink in the early-evening glow of sunset, stretching on seemingly forever in front of and behind them, one long, single path from and into oblivion. 

Yeojoo has no idea where they are, has no idea where they’re going, where Wonhee is taking her, but it doesn’t matter. Wonhee knows exactly where they’re going, and Yeojoo would follow Wonhee anywhere, to the ends of the Earth and back a hundred, a million times over. 

They’ve been on this very same long, flat stretch of desert highway for almost the entire drive, and haven’t seen a single other driver since they left, and it’s truly incredible, like they have the entire world to themselves, though Yeojoo knows that that’s far from true, that just outside of this splendor, just outside of this perfect little pocket of beauty, maybe just beyond the horizon is a whole world that’s just as busy and crowded, just as bleak and gray, just as stressful, just as chaotic as ever. But at least for today, for tonight, for this weekend...they’ll have all of this magnificence to themselves, will know what it feels like to be the gods of their own perfect little universe. 

It had all been Wonhee’s plan, of course. Though she’s often the shyer, sweeter one of the two of them in their everyday life, with Yeojoo being the much more assertive, feisty firecracker, Wonhee is somehow the one who always comes up with their wilder ideas. And after a long, stressful week at the entertainment company where the two of them both work in different departments for some of the biggest clients in the music industry (Wonhee as a producer and Yeojoo as an executive), to take this time off for themselves, to enjoy the beauty that’s always been right under their noses but that they never got to actually see because they’ve always been so busy working...it’s the best idea that Wonhee, that anyone could’ve possibly come up with. 

It’s one of the many, many things that Yeojoo loves so much about Wonhee, how Wonhee always knows exactly what to do to make Yeojoo happy. The thing is, in their daily life, Yeojoo is always the one taking care of everyone else, including Wonhee. It’s just in Yeojoo’s nature, she supposes, to be fussy, to be nurturing, to be even a little controlling of everyone and everything around her (okay...a _lot_ controlling). But it’s all because she cares, and it’s always out of a sense of responsibility, of duty and obligation to those whom she cares about. That’s just the kind of person that she is, a natural caregiver, with a big heart and a lot of love to give, so much that it's hard to contain it sometimes, especially when it comes to Wonhee. 

And for Yeojoo, it’s nice, it’s exactly what she needs to have someone who can return that care and love right back to her, someone to take care of _her_ when she needs it the most, someone whom Yeojoo can always rely on, can comfortably give herself over to, someone whose hands Yeojoo feels safe and secure in to be open, to be honest, to be vulnerable, and that someone has always and has only been Wonhee, since the day that they met and fell in love. 

Above all else, Wonhee understands Yeojoo better than Yeojoo understands herself sometimes, and Wonhee makes Yeojoo feel protected, taken care of, _cherished_ in a way that nobody else ever has or ever could. Wonhee is the one person whom Yeojoo loves most in the world, in every world, and though Yeojoo internally cringes sometimes when she catches herself having such sappy thoughts, the thing is, she can’t imagine her life anymore without Wonhee in it, without Wonhee by her side, her partner in crime, her partner in everything. 

They take care of each other, is what it comes down to, and with Wonhee, Yeojoo has found the person to share the deepest parts of herself with, to share everything with in her hopes, her dreams, her heart, and her soul. Yeojoo doesn’t know if she even believes in any of that, in destiny or soulmates, or if it was just random stupid luck that lead her to Wonhee, but however it happened, she’s grateful that it did. Every single day, she’s grateful. 

And Yeojoo keeps looking outside, watching the world around them rush by as they keep zooming forward in the same straight line, and even looking away like this, Yeojoo can feel it perfectly, basks in the comfort of Wonhee’s presence beside her, something she has grown to feel at all times even when they aren’t physically together, when they're only together in spirit, in their never-ending thoughts of each other. She turns to look at Wonhee again after a few minutes, grinning as she watches Wonhee driving, because oh boy, does Yeojoo love it, does Yeojoo think it’s the sexiest thing in the world when Wonhee drives. 

She just loves the way that the strong muscles in Wonhee’s arms flex ever so slightly as Wonhee grips tight to the steering wheel with her big, strong hands, and she loves the way that Wonhee’s pale white skin drinks in the sunlight so beautifully, Wonhee humming softly to herself, the wind blowing through her short hair and the brightness shining in her eyes as she taps her foot along to the music. And what was Yeojoo going on about before, about Wonhee being bad at hiding her intense attraction to Yeojoo? Honestly, Yeojoo isn’t all that much better, may in fact be even worse, if the way that she’s currently radiating heart eyes towards her magnificent Amazon warrior goddess of a girlfriend is any indication. 

Yeojoo just can’t help it as her gaze travels up and down Wonhee’s huge biceps, and then her strong, thick forearms, and then all the way down to her chest, Yeojoo’s favorite pillow to rest her head on at night, probably her most favorite place in the entire universe, the spot where she spends an extra-long few moments staring. 

Today, Wonhee is wearing just a dark gray sports bra as a top with her tight, dark jeans, the dip of her bra showing off her ample, ample cleavage, the perfect roundness of her enormous breasts, the top of her chest slightly flushed from the heat, and what can Yeojoo say other than that she thinks that Wonhee is the most beautiful, sexiest thing in the entire world? Wonhee, of course, would disagree, would argue passionately that Yeojoo is the one to hold that special honor. 

Physically, the two of them couldn’t be more different, and Yeojoo suspects that it’s part of the reason why they work so well together; they just balance each other out in all of the right ways. They don’t have much of a height difference, but their difference both in size and in natural build is significant, Wonhee with her naturally voluptuous body and her muscular, athletic build, the product of hours and hours spent in the gym working on her physique like the artistic masterpiece that it is. But Wonhee’s got a charming innocence about her too, a quality that makes her something of a gentle giant, with her big, doe eyes and her sleek black hair cut into a cute little bob, always adorned with a flower pin or sparkly, feminine barrette. 

Yeojoo’s eyes travel down to Wonhee’s bare, toned stomach, then down the prominent curves of her hips and pelvis, and then down to her thighs, just as big and muscular as the rest of her, and Yeojoo is half-tempted to unbuckle her seatbelt and to crawl over from the passenger side right into Wonhee’s lap, to throw her arms around Wonhee’s broad shoulders and to kiss her stupid, to slide her tongue into Wonhee’s mouth and to press their chests together and to send the car spiraling wildly off the road, because she knows with absolute certainty that Wonhee wouldn’t be able to resist kissing her back, wouldn’t be able to resist pulling Yeojoo in close and tight in her big, strong arms. They’d probably go right off of a cliff, but would be too wrapped up in each other to even notice or care. 

As for Yeojoo, she’s much smaller than Wonhee is, much more of a girlish complement to Wonhee’s muscular yet undeniably womanly, curvaceous body. Whereas Wonhee is like a powerful goddess, the stuff of legends and sculptures from antiquity, Yeojoo is much more like some sweet woodland creature in her physical appearance, more like a sprite or like a pixie from a fairytale with her slight, slim body and natural cuteness that makes everyone (especially Wonhee) want to protect her, her tiny, delicate waist and her small, dainty hips, her round little breasts and her tight little ass. And whereas Wonhee is all big, soft eyes and her general aura of softness, Yeojoo has a sharp fire to her gaze, always a strong, passionate spirit trapped inside of a much-too-tiny body to contain it. 

And even beyond their physicality, they always look so different, Wonhee always dressing to show off her body, loving to wear cropped and fitted clothing to proudly display the muscles and the magnificent physique that she’s worked so hard for. Meanwhile, Yeojoo tends to dress more conservatively, though only slightly so, because Yeojoo is also the world’s biggest tease and loves the attention from Wonhee, loves watching Wonhee’s eyes drift to the bare neckline of a lacy blouse that she might wear one day, or to the tempting, sinful strip of her thighs between the hemline of a miniskirt and the tops of thigh-high socks that she might wear on another. 

Like today, for example, where Yeojoo is wearing a long white dress with a collar just barely low enough to display her collarbone and the very top of her chest, but that keeps her cleavage and most of her thighs hidden, complete with long, billowing sleeves that flow down well past her hands, Yeojoo furthering her fairy-like image by resembling a pixie wrapped in the soft petals of a rare, beautiful flower blossom, the loose, flowy fabric accentuating just how tiny Yeojoo is, emphasizing Yeojoo’s dainty figure and her slim legs, along with her unbelievably tiny waist and the barely-there curves of her hips and her breasts. 

The truth is, despite all of her fire and confidence, Yeojoo often feels like she’s hiding herself from the world, like she’s always in a shell. And Wonhee...Wonhee is only one whom Yeojoo has ever truly let inside, the only one who has ever truly been allowed past Yeojoo’s well-built walls and defenses, the only one who’s ever seen Yeojoo stripped down to her essence, to nothing but bare skin and a deep, sensitive heart and a surprisingly pure, open soul. 

Wonhee is the only one who has seen Yeojoo for who she truly is, and who she truly is is someone who acts overconfident and independent, but who secretly craves love and attention more than anything, craves Wonhee’s big, strong arms and soft, gentle touch, craves Wonhee’s warm eyes and protective embrace. Since she’s met Wonhee, since Wonhee started loving her, Yeojoo has grown to love herself exactly the way that she is, to feel immense pride and joy every time Wonhee calls her cute, precious, adorable, a _baby_. The truth is, Yeojoo is all too happy now to let herself be exactly who she is, to be Wonhee’s baby. 

And their trip today has already gone by much too fast in Yeojoo’s proudly babyish opinion. They had chatted for most of the first few hours, as they always do, talking about everything and anything, catching up after a busy week of not having much time in the evenings to do much other than to eat a quick dinner and sleep, before gradually settling into the soft background of the music spilling from Wonhee’s stereo, something with a smooth, pulsing beat and no lyrics, the two of them drifting off into a peaceful silence, minds empty of any worries and hearts full of their fondness for each other and the light of the open road, the glorious times ahead of them this weekend. 

That’s just how the two of them are, loving to talk to each other, loving to share everything with each other to the point that sometimes, they’re just too excited to let the other even finish a sentence, talking over each other excitedly and reading each other’s minds, but also just loving to be in each other’s company, often without the need for a single word to be exchanged between them, 

Sometimes, Yeojoo swears that it feels like they’ve been together for their entire lives, like they’re some sappy old married couple that’s been together for decades and decades, though really, the truth is that they’ve only been together for a little over two years now, since Wonhee got up the courage to ask Yeojoo out in the middle of that one company Fourth of July party and Yeojoo finally got up the courage several hours later to say yes. 

And now, Yeojoo isn’t thinking about anything in particular past her random musings, she’s much too busy just enjoying the heat and the music, Wonhee beside her and the ever-present magnetic pull between them. She’s anticipating where they’re going, but at the same time, she’s enjoying the ride so much that she’d be just fine if it never ended too, if they just spent the rest of their lives and the time beyond driving down this same long stretch of desert highway, Yeojoo’s own personal vision of heaven just a never-ending road trip with the love of her life. Perhaps that’s why Wonhee had had this idea in the first place, perhaps she had yet again exactly anticipated what Yeojoo needed and why. 

As they keep driving, Yeojoo watches as the sky transitions more dramatically as the night draws nearer, as darkness starts to surround them and to wrap the two of them in its deep embrace. Yeojoo doesn’t even need a clock when she can just observe the sky for the passage of time, like they’re driving right into its center, right into its core as the colors spread thick above and around them, like they’re driving right into the deepest parts of a dream. 

The orange, red, and pink smooth into purple and then blue, and then a deep, dark indigo spilling along the edges of the horizon as the sun sets and completely disappears from sight, Yeojoo watching with fascination as the first stars sprinkle across the sky and a cool night breeze begins to roll in. She glances at Wonhee again, unable to hide her grin. 

“How do you know where we’re going?” Yeojoo asks. “How will you know when it’s time to stop?” 

“I’ll know,” Wonhee replies simply, smiling back but not looking at Yeojoo, and Yeojoo lets out a little chuckle before turning her attention to the car radio, switching it off to enjoy the silence, the soft sounds of nature and the sounds of the car. She can already tell that they must be getting closer, because she can feel it as Wonhee ever-so-slightly begins to slow down, can see it in the intense focus in Wonhee’s gaze at the road ahead of them, and Yeojoo knows that she must be looking for something in particular, a specific landmark or some special signage. Yeojoo sighs and leans back in her seat again, returning her arm to drape over the edge of the car door. 

It’s then that Yeojoo starts singing a made-up but somehow familiar little tune, one that she knows that Wonhee loves to hear her sing. Yeojoo is well aware of the fact that she’s Wonhee’s muse for her songwriting, and Wonhee has always hoped that someday, Yeojoo will become an artist for their company, and that she’ll be the only one to sing Wonhee’s songs, but they both know that realistically speaking, that’s a long way off, Yeojoo being an amateur who had only discovered her talent after meeting Wonhee and singing for her one night when they had both gotten a bit too drunk. And it doesn’t really matter, anyway, not for the foreseeable future. For now, Yeojoo is perfectly content with only Wonhee being the one to hear her sing. 

And Yeojoo keeps singing, her voice trailing off softly as she approaches the end of the song, and as if it had been planned that way, Wonhee begins to slow to a stop, Yeojoo peeking out curiously to try to see how it is that Wonhee knows that this is the place, since it looks exactly the same as the rest of the road as the car continues to slow, and Yeojoo soon turns to Wonhee in confusion. 

“What’s so special about this place?” Yeojoo asks, tilting her head slightly as Wonhee begins to pull off of the road that’s since thinned down from shiny black pavement to a dusty dirt path, Wonhee pulling over to stop in some random patch of desert sand about a hundred yards away. 

They slow gradually to a complete stop, little by little, spinning up clouds of dust and sand, the world suddenly even quieter than before as Wonhee turns off the engine and pulls the keys out of the ignition. She then turns to Yeojoo, her big eyes sparkling and bright, beautiful to rival the stars and the night sky above them and full of mischief. 

“Well, according to our mileage, which I’ve been keeping close track of since we left, we are now at exactly the point in space here where we will no longer have any cell phone, internet, or radio reception,” Wonhee says. “My darling love, my darling Yeojoo...you and I are now officially off the grid.” 

They look at each other fondly for a long moment, a peaceful silence once again falling between them that’s particularly sweet and soft, like a sudden hush, like Yeojoo’s song fading into the night air, but it’s also just begging to be filled with a joke. 

“I sure hope that you’re not actually a serial killer who was getting close to me and planning to murder me this entire time,” Yeojoo says, narrowing her eyes flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes and leaning forward towards Wonhee in a way that she knows is irresistible, and she certainly doesn’t miss it as Wonhee’s eyes flicker to the dip of Yeojoo’s collarbone for the briefest of moments before looking back up and deep, penetrating into Yeojoo’s eyes. 

Wonhee grins then, and she lets out a breathy little laugh, full of affection, before her eyes flicker down to Yeojoo’s lips and then back up again, and the two of them begin to lean in close to each other in silence, both of them a little breathless as they stare into each other’s eyes and are pulled in by some unseen force, that same magnetic attraction that’s always there between them, the desire, the air filling with something hot and intense, something almost tangible. 

“Don’t worry,” Wonhee murmurs, her breath ghosting over Yeojoo’s lips, and Yeojoo’s heart starts to pound, her face heating up at their proximity. Yeojoo’s lips open against Wonhee’s open mouth, and Wonhee’s eyes flicker down and then back up to Yeojoo’s again, and now Wonhee’s eyes are all that Yeojoo can see, full of passion that Yeojoo can feel down to her fingertips and toes even as Wonhee narrows her gaze and lowers her voice. 

“I brought you out here to the middle of nowhere,” Wonhee murmurs, her voice quiet and deep and her tongue darting out and slowly licking over Yeojoo’s bottom lip for just a moment before she grins and continues to speak, “so that you can be as loud as you want to when I ravish you later.” 

Yeojoo lets out a soft little involuntary noise, something between a moan and a gasp, every part of her body craving Wonhee like the air that she needs to survive, Yeojoo pressing forward ever so slightly against Wonhee’s lips, their eyes almost closing, but then, Wonhee just grins into it and leans back, Yeojoo whining from the loss of heat and then blushing bright red from embarrassment, pouting as she sits back in her seat again, crossing her arms and huffing, turning away from Wonhee. 

Wonhee turns away without another word, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door, climbing out, leaving Yeojoo to simmer all hot and bothered for a few moments alone, but Wonhee doesn’t fool Yeojoo one bit. Yeojoo swears she can hear Wonhee’s heart pounding just as loud and as fast as her own, and when she turns back to peek at Wonhee getting out of the car, she can see the way that Wonhee is blushing, trembling all over just as Yeojoo is from the excitement, from the desire. 

It’s only after a long minute or two that Yeojoo finally calms down enough to follow Wonhee out of the car, Yeojoo carefully stepping out onto the desert ground, kicking up a little cloud of dust around her as her legs shake ever so slightly, her body a little sore from sitting in the car for so long and the chilly night air pleasant and refreshing on her hot, hypersensitive skin. 

She faces out to the horizon, away from Wonhee and looking up towards the moon, stretching her arms high in the air and closing her eyes to take in a deep breath as she throws her head back and bathes in the moonlight and starlight, her long brown hair spilling down her back like a waterfall as she smiles. 

They had brought camping equipment with them, food and drinks and battery-powered lamps, but Yeojoo doubts that they’ll even need them with all of this spectacular natural light from the moon and stars, from the beautiful planets and galaxies far off in the distance, and the air around her is cool, but the light somehow feels even cooler, like she can feel each individual photon kissing her face and her neck. 

Yeojoo lowers her arms and sighs again, blinking and turning back to join Wonhee at the back of the car where she’s popped open the trunk and is now going through some of their supplies that they had packed for the trip, the plan to spend the first night of the weekend camping right here in the desert sand. 

Yeojoo lends her hand to help and they work happily together in silence, spreading out their blankets and pillows on the ground far away from the car, far enough so that they don't have to think about it being there the whole time, but close enough that they can keep an eye on it, not that they really need to worry about that with nobody else around, but more out of habit than anything else. 

Wonhee’s white skin glows in the moonlight like this, nearly the same color as Yeojoo’s dress, and Yeojoo as always is in awe of her, unable to stop staring at Wonhee as they finish unpacking what they’ll need for the night and setting up their little camp. 

Wonhee closes the trunk, then, and the two of them turn to face each other in silence, their eyes meeting, and that electric pull begins again, Yeojoo grinning, then breaking out into wild laughter as Wonhee strides towards her and wraps her tight in her arms, Wonhee‘s face going right to scatter sweet, breathy little kisses all over Yeojoo’s throat as Yeojoo squeals in delight and jumps up, wrapping her legs around Wonhee’s waist, Wonhee’s hands moving down Yeojoo’s thighs and then up Yeojoo’s dress, bunching the fabric at her hips to lift her up by the backs of her bare thighs, Wonhee’s hands coming to rest and support her weight just below the curves of Yeojoo’s tight, round ass. 

Yeojoo just enjoys it for a few moments, hands in Wonhee’s hair as she tilts her head back all the way and closes her eyes as Wonhee playfully mouths at her throat, Yeojoo laughing and blushing hard before she sits up straight again in Wonhee’s hold, bringing her hands to Wonhee’s cheeks and pushing her away from her throat so that they can look at each other, and Wonhee’s face is splashed pink just as Yeojoo imagines that her own is, Wonhee smiling at her with such fondness, such adoration, and Yeojoo as always feels like a spoiled princess, feels like a beloved treasure to Wonhee with the way that Wonhee always treats her, and Wonhee too is Yeojoo’s beloved treasure, Yeojoo’s queen, Yeojoo’s angel, Yeojoo’s everything, which is why Yeojoo doesn’t hesitate then to swoop down for a deep kiss, their lips meeting and melting together perfectly as their eyes slip closed, Yeojoo running her thumbs over Wonhee’s soft, supple cheeks. 

They kiss slow and indulgent, tilting their faces for a perfect fit as they kiss and kiss over and over again, each kiss deeper and wetter than the last as Wonhee carries Yeojoo around in little circles, neither of them really having a plan and just going with it, going with the energy of what they’re feeling for each other, kissing and kissing and kissing and kissing like they never want to stop, and the truth is, they don’t, they could keep it up forever. 

And as they keep kissing and kissing and kissing, Yeojoo tilts her head even further and then wraps her arms around Wonhee’s shoulders at the same moment that Wonhee pulls her in closer so that they can be pressed together perfectly, and Wonhee smells like sugar, like a giant cupcake, and she tastes even sweeter, their breasts pressed together making Yeojoo’s blood run hot like she’s high on some insane psychedelic, and she can already feel herself growing wet, her clit rubbing up against Wonhee’s bare, perfectly-sculpted abs through the thin fabric of Yeojoo’s dress and the even thinner fabric of Yeojoo’s panties, and Yeojoo rolls her hips forward as Wonhee pulls her in, seeking more friction as Wonhee grips hard, fingers digging bruises into the backs of Yeojoo’s thighs. 

And Yeojoo is always extra loud and sensitive, already starting to moan as Wonhee runs her tongue along Yeojoo’s with each kiss, as Wonhee grips tight to Yeojoo’s thighs and squeezes so hard that Yeojoo mewls like a kitten. And Wonhee makes all of these wonderful noises, too, noises that come from deep in her chest, noises that Yeojoo feels vibrate through her in a rumble as they keep kissing, as their breasts press closer and harder together, and Yeojoo is already on the edge, her hands sliding up to tangle in Wonhee’s hair and tugging hard, their tongues pressing together with each kiss as they push and pull against each other’s lips, unable to separate, unable to stop to catch their breath even when they both feel like they’re suffocating, like they’re drowning in each other. 

Wonhee carries Yeojoo effortlessly, as if she weighs nothing at all, stepping slowly backgrounds as their kisses grow increasingly passionate and wet, until the backs of Wonhee’s knees bump into the front of the car, and they pull apart then, both flushed and panting hard, pupils dilated with arousal and the pull of desire drawing them deep into each other’s heat, making it almost physically painful to be apart even for just a few moments, eyes darting all around within each other’s gaze, Yeojoo’s sparkly pink lip gloss smeared all over Wonhee’s mouth. 

They don’t say a word, both breathing heavily, their lips millimeters apart, hearts racing, and it's then that Wonhee turns the both of them around to lay Yeojoo gently down over the hood of the car, Yeojoo lying back, completely splayed out, and Wonhee moving to hover over her, bending over the hood of the car, over Yeojoo, hands on either side of Yeojoo’s tiny hips, Yeojoo’s hands still loosely draped over Wonhee’s broad shoulders, Wonhee’s face just a few inches away as they keep eye contact the entire time. 

The metal of the car is cold like ice and Yeojoo shivers as it presses against her hot skin, shivers even more as Wonhee takes the hem of Yeojoo’s dress and pulls it up and over her head, then off of her body entirely, Yeojoo lifting her arms for a moment to help before Wonhee tosses the dress into the sand and then reaches down to pull off Yeojoo’s sandals, stepping out of her own in the process. And now, with Yeojoo in just her white bra and panties, the metal from the car on Yeojoo’s bare back, on the backs of her thighs and on her shoulders and lower back, feels even colder, and Yeojoo moans as she squeezes Wonhee’s shoulders hard. 

Yeojoo watches then with greedy eyes as Wonhee, without breaking eye contact or pulling away more than a few inches, pulls off her jeans and tosses them behind her, now down to just her dark gray sports bra and her black boy-cut underwear. 

Wonhee then swoops down to kiss Yeojoo again, resting her forearms on either side of Yeojoo’s head, both of them closing their eyes as Wonhee rolls down into it, pressing their chests together once more, and their hips, Yeojoo’s arms wrapping around Wonhee’s waist and her hands sliding up Wonhee’s muscular back, Yeojoo wrapping her legs loosely around Wonhee’s thighs as Wonhee rolls her hips smooth and deep, rubs her clit against Yeojoo’s through the soaking wet fabric of their underwear, Yeojoo dripping so much that it’s running hot between her legs, Wonhee pushing so hard that Yeojoo’s body squeaks as it sticks and slides against the metal of the car. 

And it only takes a few more rolls of Wonhee’s body down into Yeojoo’s, of Wonhee’s strong hips against Yeojoo’s much smaller ones and their breasts rubbing hard against each other through their bras before Yeojoo tips over the edge and climaxes, moaning and shuddering into Wonhee’s mouth, Wonhee breaking away to lick affectionately over Yeojoo’s lips as Yeojoo squeezes Wonhee’s shoulder blades and shakes through it, Wonhee moving then to nuzzle Yeojoo’s neck, just below her jawline, murmuring sweet nothings as Yeojoo cools down, Wonhee’s own clit erect and hot where Yeojoo can feel it against her own, now hypersensitive in the wake of orgasm and almost painful, Wonhee on the verge of her own climax and panting heavily under her breath. 

It’s not unexpected; Yeojoo always comes at least three times whenever they fuck, sometimes all at once. Wonhee too. In fact, they often lose track of how many times they each climax in a given lovemaking session; it’s just one of the perks of them both being so sensitive, so responsive to each other. When they’re together, it’s nothing short of the hottest, most brilliant magic, indefinite and uncontainable. 

Wonhee starts to kiss Yeojoo’s neck lazily as Yeojoo gasps, her forehead soaked in sweat as she comes down, Wonhee sucking the hot skin in her mouth wet and tight and rolling her hips slowly, Yeojoo moaning as she keeps digging her fingers into Wonhee’s back and tilting her head to give Wonhee easier access. 

Her skin is so hot and soaked in sweat that it keeps sticking to the metal of the car as they rub over each other back and forth, and it’s only after a few more minutes that they separate, Wonhee carefully pushing up on her hands to look down at Yeojoo, Yeojoo moaning softly, her eyes half-lidded and full of lust as she looks up at Wonhee hovering above her, the moonlight a halo behind Wonhee’s head like Wonhee really is some kind of deity. 

It’s then that Yeojoo withdraws her arms from around Wonhee and, while staring deep into Wonhee’s eyes, Yeojoo reaches to the clasp at the front of her white, lacy bra, a glowing contrast to her flushed skin, and without breaking eye contact, Yeojoo undoes the clasp and lets it fall loose and open on either side of her chest, her bare breasts exposed, her nipples pink and hard from her arousal, and she slowly slips out of it entirely and tosses it to the side, Wonhee watching her the entire time, looking down at her with such adoration, such _love_ that it makes the blush on Yeojoo’s face deepen. 

Yeojoo then sits up slightly to help Wonhee out of her own bra, Yeojoo as always in awe of how beautiful Wonhee’s body is, in awe of Wonhee’s beautiful curves, and Yeojoo truly does worship her like a deity. And as Wonhee keeps staring at Yeojoo, her eyes mapping over the curves of Yeojoo’s breasts and waist and hips, over the fullness of Yeojoo’s thighs and the dip of Yeojoo’s pelvis into the tiny pair of white panties soaked in her own slick, and then finally back to Yeojoo’s eyes, Yeojoo knows that the feeling is returned, the she too is worshipped. 

They leave their underwear on for the time being as they wrap together tight on the hood of the car, content to feel the full warmth of each other just like this, bare chests and stomachs pressed together as they start kissing again, their breasts pushed together firmly and their legs tangling, the two of them fully entwined and their hips rubbing against each other, and each kiss grows hotter and wetter again as Wonhee holds Yeojoo around her waist and Yeojoo holds onto Wonhee with her arms around Wonhee’s shoulders, and Yeojoo moans from the center of her body, like her skin is on fire, moans so long and loud that Wonhee can’t help but to moan in reaction, the vibrations working through Yeojoo’s mouth and down her throat like they’re breathing one great breath together. 

And Wonhee is rubbing her hips down against Yeojoo’s over and over again, both of Wonhee’s big, full thighs wrapped around one of Yeojoo’s so that their pelvises scissor, Wonhee rubbing down against Yeojoo harder and faster and deeper, no longer able to keep kissing her, their open mouths just pressed against each other as they both moan, Wonhee’s clit throbbing and her underwear dripping wet, until Yeojoo feels Wonhee climax for the first time that evening, twice in a row, one after another, Wonhee shaking through it and yelling into Yeojoo’s mouth before pulling away to bury her face in Yeojoo’s throat as Yeojoo clings tight to Wonhee’s hair and lets the heat of Wonhee’s climax wash over her, Wonhee digging her fingers hard into the small of Yeojoo’s back as she comes down and Yeojoo unable to stop herself from grinning at Wonhee coming so violently undone because of her, because of _them_. 

They lie there like that on the hood of the car for a few moments, their skin hot and sticky, the heat between them like fire, but neither yet fully satisfied, both of them always insatiable, always wanting as much of each other as they can possibly get, always pushing each other to the limits of what they can physically handle without dying from pleasure. 

They’re both so wet now that their underwear is drenched, Yeojoo heaving as Wonhee breathes deeply on top of her, and it’s then that Wonhee carefully flips Yeojoo onto her stomach, Yeojoo going pliant and allowing Wonhee to move her easily until she’s face-down with her belly and her bare breasts pressed to the slick metal of the hood, Wonhee crawling on top of her, Wonhee’s breasts pressing into Yeojoo’s back as she positions herself perfectly, her arms wrapping around Yeojoo’s tiny waist as Yeojoo stretches her arms above her, hands pressed flat to the glass of the windshield. 

And Yeojoo shudders all over, moans loud and broken in pleasure as she feels Wonhee’s hands slide down her bare stomach, Wonhee feeling every curve of Yeojoo’s body and Wonhee’s hands then slipping down past the waistband of Yeojoo’s underwear, Yeojoo fully aware of Wonhee’s wet and throbbing clit pressed right up against the split of her ass, the pulse of Wonhee’s heartbeat strong and deep from the center of her chest right into the center of Yeojoo’s back. 

It’s then that one of Wonhee’s hands stops to rest gently right on Yeojoo’s pelvis, the tips of Wonhee’s fingers just brushing over Yeojoo’s clit, while the other hand slips down further between Yeojoo’s thighs, and Wonhee’s fingers start to play with Yeojoo’s entrance, Wonhee’s fingertips running along the outside rim and gently playing with the lips, softly tugging them and rubbing them between her thumb and index finger, Wonhee’s fingers then slipping past the rim, dipping shallowly in and out of Yeojoo’s entrance, teasing in barely-there little circles as she presses closer on top of Yeojoo, Wonhee’s mouth suddenly wet and hot at the back of Yeojoo’s neck and the back of her shoulders. 

Yeojoo’s fingers squeak loudly as they curl against the glass of the windshield, and she closes her eyes and lets out a deliciously filthy moan as Wonhee works three of her fingers inside of Yeojoo’s entrance, stretching Yeojoo out and pushing in deep while rubbing Yeojoo’s clit with two fingers on the other hand, going slow at first, then deeper, with more intention, with more passion, more precision, Yeojoo curling inward as the pleasure starts to overwhelm her, until it feels like it’s choking her from the inside out in the best possible way, as the heat concentrates deep down inside of her, as it builds tight and hot, deliciously painful in its intensity. 

And Yeojoo is so slick and wet that Wonhee’s fingers slide easily all the way inside without any resistance whatsoever, deep as they can go, up to the knuckles, and Wonhee rubs and rocks her fingers in and out wet and slick and smooth, rubbing deep inside of Yeojoo in long, full strokes all while continuing to rub at Yeojoo’s clit with her other hand harder and faster, and Yeojoo can’t hold on much longer, starts to shake and scream as she once again approaches climax, her eyes growing wet as she starts moaning Wonhee’s name and Wonhee bites down into Yeojoo’s shoulder to suppress her own noises, and Yeojoo can feel Wonhee’s breasts pressing harder against her back, her own breasts pressing harder into the metal of the car as Wonhee shakes on top of her and rolls her hips downward, seeking friction for her own clit up against Yeojoo’s back, rubbing so hard that the fabric of their underwear sticks together from their shared wetness. 

And it’s then that they both come within seconds of each other, almost simultaneously and more times than Yeojoo can even keep track of, more times than she can even count with her mind gone completely blank as she screams out into the night air and drowns in the waves of pleasure that roll through her like a symphony fizzling down to every cell in her body over and over again, each stronger than the last, tears spilling down her cheeks hot and fast as she sees white. 

And Wonhee on top of her bites hard into her shoulder, squeezing her arms tight around Yeojoo’s waist and curling her fingers still deep inside of Yeojoo’s body, Wonhee so wet in the wake of her climax that she’s dripping from her underwear too, getting the back of Yeojoo’s underwear wet from the front of her own, both of them paralyzed, unable to move in those seemingly endless moments that neither of them actually ever want to end at all. 

Their bodies are so hot together that it’s like they’re on fire, Yeojoo feeling like she’s burning up in smoke in the cool desert air, and she sobs, face soaked in tears and everywhere between her legs soaked, her clit burning and painfully hypersensitive in the wake of her intense string of orgasms, and she carefully rolls over in Wonhee’s arms to face her, Wonhee removing her hands from Yeojoo’s underwear to help and Yeojoo immediately finding Wonhee’s eyes, Wonhee’s pale skin flushed and damp with sweat just like her own, and Wonhee is so beautiful like this, so open, it makes Yeojoo wish that they had been facing each other, that they could’ve kept their eyes locked and watched each other climax. 

They just stare at each other for a long time then, breathing heavily, panting in silence, their eyes half-lidded and blissed-out, full of simmering, cooling heat, and it’s then that Wonhee brings her fingers slowly up to Yeojoo’s mouth, Wonhee’s fingers still wet from being inside of Yeojoo, and Yeojoo eagerly takes them in, sucking hard as she still comes down, tasting herself and moaning as Wonhee pushes her fingers in as far as she can nearly to the back of Yeojoo’s throat, and Yeojoo can feel Wonhee’s heart pounding hard in the pulse of her hands, in Wonhee’s chest pressed against her own as Yeojoo sucks hard and deep, not breaking eye contact, licking the underside of Wonhee’s fingers as Wonhee begins to lazily drag them in and out over Yeojoo’s lips. 

Wonhee smiles softly then, withdrawing her fingers from Yeojoo’s mouth wet and slow, dragging them over Yeojoo’s bottom lip much longer than necessary, and then, Yeojoo squeals, her eyes going wide as Wonhee suddenly wraps her arms around Yeojoo’s waist and stands up, throwing Yeojoo over her shoulder like a cavewoman and carrying Yeojoo away from the car entirely, over to their blankets on the ground as Yeojoo laughs and playfully punches at Wonhee’s bare back, Yeojoo still laughing even as Wonhee gently lays her down onto the ground and then crawls right back on top of her, swooping in for another round of soft little kisses, Yeojoo throwing her arms around Wonhee’s shoulders as they fall back into the blankets together. 

Their legs quickly tangle together, both of them still basking in the glow of their passion as they kiss soft and sweet, chaste, even, as they stay wrapped in each other topless with soaked-through underwear, and they roll onto their sides and kiss for a few moments, then roll over entirely, Wonhee now the one on her back and Yeojoo on top of her, and they can’t stop laughing, and soon, they can’t even get any kisses in anymore because they’re laughing too much, Yeojoo breaking away and burying her face in Wonhee’s cleavage, sighing happily as Wonhee fondly runs her fingers through Yeojoo’s hair and their laughter fades off into a contented hush. 

And now, there’s nothing left to be said, they don’t need to say anything at all, actually, but they’re both thinking the same thing, able to communicate effortlessly just by being together, understanding each other so well that they can practically read the other’s mind at any given moment, especially like this, especially post-coital. 

They’re both just so happy to be here, to be together, to have all of this time and all of this beauty all to themselves. In a world where they constantly have to settle for less than what their hearts truly desire, a world that’s rough and cruel and that always takes more than it gives, to be together, in softness, in warmth, to enjoy each other’s bodies and each other’s sweet, passionate love, it’s the most beautiful thing that there is. 

They curl in even closer to each other, snuggle under the blankets together, warm even in the desert air that’s gone chilly, and they end up talking for a long time anyway, sweet little pillow talk, not making much sense, not really needing to make much sense. This is just the beginning, the start of their adventure together, and Yeojoo is so happy to be here with her most important person, underneath this sky, in this world all their own, all alone together. 

They soon discard their soiled panties altogether so that they can tangle even closer together, fully naked and much more comfortably, Yeojoo snuggling back to Wonhee’s chest, her cheek resting comfortably on the soft expanse of Wonhee’s breasts, and Yeojoo closes her eyes, sighing happily as they lie there together on their backs, Wonhee murmuring and the rumbles going through her chest and right through Yeojoo’s cheek, now just Wonhee talking and Yeojoo listening, letting Wonhee’s voice wash over her and soothe her to sleep like a lullaby, and being this close to Wonhee is enough to keep Yeojoo feeling relaxed and warm all over, the beginning embers of desire always there even when they’re about to sleep, and Yeojoo loves it, loves that feeling of always being just a little bit turned on, always being brought to life with Wonhee by her side. 

And she can’t imagine how it could possibly get any better than this, but she knows that Wonhee has something special planned for the next two days, and she knows that it’s incredible but it's real, that this is finally happening, they’re finally doing this together, and it’s better than anything they could possibly imagine. 

It’s more than just a dream now; it's their fantasy made real.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ❤️


End file.
